


Proof from the Falsehood

by PunkPhantomTwin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Cuties, F/M, Humor, Marichat, Post-Relationship, This got away from me, post-reveal, taking down liars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: Marinette is finally happy with how her life is going. She's got a loving boyfriend, caring friends, and is better than ever at saving Paris from Hawkmoth. So why does the look Lila gives her send a shiver down her spine?





	Proof from the Falsehood

**Author's Note:**

> How about season 3, eh? We're all wanting to kill Lila right?
> 
> That doesn't quite happen here but Marinette gets to be happy and that's all I care about.

Marinette’s life had actually been going well lately.

Sure, Hawkmoth was still at large and high school was a bitch but her final year was starting off with a loving boyfriend and caring friends supporting her, something she had once thought would never happen for her.

Her boyfriend in question was outside of her family’s bakery that morning before school, coffee in his hands for her and croissants in her hands for him, courtesy of Tom and Sabine. Taking her iced coffee, leaving a kiss to his cheek, they linked hands and started their walk, Adrien’s bodyguard keeping a respectable distance in his car.

“You’re looking considerably more… put together this morning, My Lady.” He eyed her mischievously, his fingers rubbing across her knuckles as she giggled softly.

“What can I say?” She shrugged, not making eye contact with him. “Akuma attacks take a lot out of me, unlike some people.” He gave her an offended look before they both started making small buzzing noises, devolving into laughter. They don’t think they’ve ever seen Queen Bee as anything but composed since the year had started when dealing with akumas. Though it usually took her until the final moments of the battles to arrive anyway.

Once his laughter had died down a bit, his voice lowered, “True, but you know that’s not what I meant.”

Blinking innocently up at him, she replied, “Why sir, I don’t know what you mean. Besides, your Lady was and is always composed.”

“Yeah,” He nodded, “I should’ve said ‘My Princess,’ sorry.” Pulling her closer, her head leaned against his shoulder as they got closer to their school.

The subject moved more toward the Akuma they had fought yesterday, a sort of bipedal lion man thing that could duplicate itself to fight them who they had discovered was an elementary school teacher. Marinette still had some scratches from the fight down her ankle that would take another few hours transformed to magically heal. Adrien’s were a bit easier to hide, being on his back.

“Marinette!” A voice called out ahead of them, the couple glancing up to see their best friends waving at them, their own arms interlocked. As they got to the school steps, the two girls locked arms as well, the four all walking together with the boys at the end, entering the building.

“Did you see the attack last night, dude?” Nino addressed his friends across from his girlfriend.

They both nodded, Adrien chiming in, “It was cool to see Carapace and Rena Rouge helping,” their friends giving each other knowing looks.

Marinette and Adrien had felt sorry when they had realized the two of their best friends weren’t aware of their identities, though they themselves knew of everyone’s. They still thought the couple were left out, unaware that they were the heroes they had admired since the beginning, but they couldn’t reveal themselves. No matter how much they wanted to.

“Oh yeah,” Marinette nodded. “I’m such a big fan of Rena Rouge, it was awesome!”

They noticed the couple blushing but said nothing of it, splitting up to their seats once they arrived.

They still sat with their friends rather than with their significant others during class, finding out soon that they would never focus if they had been any closer. The only real change in their seating had been Chloe and Sabrina sitting behind Marinette and Alya, Lila taking over their old seats though they didn’t mind.

Marinette noted Lila smirking, waving at her as she entered but she didn’t think anything of it. She hadn’t been worried about Lila in a long time.

As more students filed in, Lila called over to them, an annoyed look crossing all of their faces as she addressed them.

“Oh, Mari!” The girl flinched at the nickname. “Did you enjoy your night with your boyfriend last night?” Marinette gave her a strange look but didn’t respond, the boyfriend in question giving her a curious look.

Her smirk widened, putting her hand on her chest as she continued. “Oh, not that one. The other boyfriend.”

The students that had been milling around turned to her then, eyes widening at whatever she was trying to pull. They had learned long ago that most things Lila said could not be taken at face value, her lies having been outed back soon after she had come back from her “vacation.”

Marinette was keeping her face neutral, though her friends behind her, including Adrien who had moved next to her, were glaring daggers at what the girl was insinuating.

When she didn’t respond, Lila continued on, scrolling through her phone as she did so. “I mean, the lion furry probably cut your time short, but Chat Noir looked content with his little kitten.”

All of the heroes in the room snapped their heads over to the girl at that, Marinette squeezing Adrien’s hand under the table, though she couldn’t tell who was soothing who.

“It looks like he left some marks behind too, ugh,” She commented, gesturing to her ankle where some of the scratches were showing, finally presenting a video on her phone to the class. A video of Marinette on her balcony.

A video of her making out with Chat Noir.

“It must be hard to find out your girlfriend is cheating on you with a superhero, Adrien. But—”

Adrien’s laughter broke through her statement, leaning against his girlfriend as his eyes watered, her own giggles bubbling up inside her as they gripped onto each other.

“Cheating on me? With **Chat Noir**? Oh my god, Lila, will you ever stop trying to make Marinette the bad guy?” His hands gripped her shoulders, Marinette wondering where he was going with this with actual video evidence of her with the hero. Glancing around while she leaned back on him, Alya’s eyes focused on her ankle.

Oh shit.

“But, but I have proof!” She screeched, standing as she waved her phone in their face, but Adrien couldn’t be swayed. “She’s dating Chat Noir!”

Finally, he wiped away at his eyes. “I know.” Marinette’s giggles died out, her eyes trained on him. “We both are.”

Wait.

What?

“What?” Chloe voiced from behind them, blinking slowly.

Adrien nodded. “That’s right. We’ve been in a polyamorous relationship for a while now.” Sighing, his hand stroked Marinette’s shoulder, as if fondly recalling a summer romance.

Lila was fuming.

“You! You are lying! You’re trying to cover for—”

His hands slammed on the table, standing as he shucked his jacket off onto the table, Marinette suddenly realizing what he was doing.

“Oh really? Then how do you explain… these?!” And with that, his shirt was off and the scratches on his back were on display for the class, his girlfriend’s head in her hands as her face started glowing bright red.

Her boyfriend was an Extra piece of shit.

Lila seemed to be at a loss for words, but another outburst was forming. From her closest friends and heroes, who had been at the fight the night before. Who had seen Ladybug get the scratch on her ankle. Who had seen Chat Noir get marked across his back.

Nino had started slapping the table, his other hand covering his mouth as he looked between them. Alya was fiddling with her necklace under her jacket, her mouth fallen open. Chloe was gripping the table, her eyes darting between the two on display. A flurry of emotions crossed all of their faces as Marinette started to put it together, standing next to Adrien as she shoved his shirt back into his arms.

“Haha, yup, we're in a relationship with Chat Noir. I think she gets it, Adrien, you should cover those up now!” She pushed, Adrien finally realizing what she had.

“Oh. OH.” He yanked the shirt back on, their teacher stepping in, refusing to question the movement. They started to scramble back to themselves until a voice rang out.

“Goddammit!!” A dark butterfly headed toward Lila as she cried out. Kim, who had been seated behind her, tried to reach out to stop it but it already entered the phone in question, her face darkening.

“Go, go, go!” Adrien grabbed onto Marinette and tugged her out the door to the class, rushing down the hall to the auditorium, hoping to hide between the seats. As they took a dive, an explosion was heard from the class, likely Akumatized Lila bursting out the door. They hoped their friends were okay.

They heard the door open, gripping each other tight as they held still, a pair of feet stopping in front of them.

“I found them!” A familiar voice rang out, the two glancing up to see Chloe in front of them, Pollen floating around her.

Nino and Alya appeared behind her then, sighing in relief when they spotted them, pulling their friends up.

“Thank goodness, you’re okay,” Alya pulled her best friend close as Nino helped Adrien up. “If anything happened to you, I don’t know what we’d do. And not just because you need to cleanse the akumas.”

Marinette blinked, trying to stutter out a response.

“Save it, Marinette,” Chloe butted in, shaking her head between the two. “We know. And honestly, we’re kinda more upset that we didn’t realize it sooner than we are for you guys not telling us.”

Nino nodded, his and Alya’s kwamis floating up beside their heads as well. “Yeah, man. We understand, but it is pretty weird this is how we found out.”

All five of them chuckled softly, looking between each other.

“You’re really… okay?” Marinette spoke softly, her nervousness showing through for the first time in a while.

Alya’s hands reached out to cup her face, a warm smile gracing her face. “Marinette, I trust you with my life. And Nino’s.” He snorted at that, nodding in agreement. “We’re going to have such a long talk about this later. After we take care of that bull riding psycho.”

Marinette groaned, grabbing Adrien’s hand as Tikki and Plagg finally made themselves known.

“I am so tired of dealing with her, akuma or otherwise.”

Adrien kissed the top of her head before the auditorium was filled with cries of transformation, five superheroes running out of the room before jumping into the streets of Paris, a team to the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this got so away from me haha.
> 
> I haven't been able to get back into writing in a long time but I'm happy to be getting back into it again. Hopefully, I'll have the motivation and inspiration to finish past works as well.


End file.
